Can I Have This Dance?
by Sonicscarf
Summary: The Yule ball has been a wreck. Viktor had been nice but Hermione secretly longed for someone else. (Please review!) Rated T to be safe.


**Can I have this Dance?**

The Yule ball had been a mess so far. Viktor had been nice but Ron just messed everything up. This is why Hermione found herself crying on the steps. The Patil twins had also deserted their dates. Harry and Ron hadn't been enjoyable companions. Harry had been longing for Cho who was dancing with her boyfriend Cedric. Ron just didn't like his date. According to the Patil twins he was the worst companion ever. For the first school dance this outcome had to be expected but the three of us just sat on the stairs in shock. By now most people had gone to bed, however a few were still dancing or talking in the ballroom. Harry and Ron had been sitting there listening to the music for the last hour. Finally Hermione could see them coming this way. I expected Ron to apologize but he just walked straight past without even exchanging a glance with me.

It was now one in the morning. The only people left in the ballroom were Hagrid, Neville, and Ginny. Neville and Ginny hadn't left the dance floor since they arrived. Hermione envied them for having such a good time.

Only half and hour later they both made their way up to the Gryffindor common room together. Since no students were dancing anymore Hagrid returned to his hut and Filch had begun the long cleanup. Why didn't the school employ magical janitors, it would take a lot less time to clean. Not to mention that the school would be much cleaner.

Viktor had been ordered to leave so he could get some rest and work on his next task for the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione had enjoyed herself with him but she was really eying someone else. She had been keeping her crush hidden for a year now. By now Hermione thought that maybe it was more than just a crush. Those feelings didn't matter anymore because she was sitting on the steps and crying. At least she could see her reflection in the small puddle of tears she had created; her mascara hadn't smudged. She had never been the type of girl to worry about this, just that she had spent so much time applying it and she didn't want those precious minutes to go to waste.

Her tears had stopped flowing and the Patil twins began to pick up their handbags. Padma whispered to her: "We're getting really tired Hermione. It's almost two in the morning. We'd best be on our way to the dormitories." Hermione breathed in deeply and shakily said: "That's all right, go on without me. I'll be fine. I don't think I would be able to sleep anyways. Don't worry about me. I'll make my way to the dormitories sooner or later." She paused and breathed in again. "Otherwise Filch will throw me out." At this she attempted a laugh but it ended up sounding shaky and sad. With a look of pity on their faces the Patil twins began making their way to the dormitories.

As the twins scurried away Hermione tried to understand why Ron's comment had hurt her so much. She didn't like him and he had been making fun of her since their first year at Hogwarts. She supposed it was because they had been getting along for the past month and now even Harry had ignored her. She tried to shake it off and succeeded. Ron was no longer on her mind and she had time to think straight.

That was until Draco came out from behind a column. Hermione quickly hid her face behind her hands. At least she tried to. Draco knelt down beside her because he had been waiting for the right moment to ask her what was wrong. He leant in towards her ear and whispered to her: "Did somebody say Draco Malfoy?" Hermione jumped in her seat. "What's wrong Granger?" Hermione usually hated it when people called her Granger, but with Draco it was okay. "It's just Ron again. Harry this time too. It's nothing really." Draco had always admired her strength. She never broke down or let something bother her. That's how he knew something must have been wrong for her to cry. Did she like Ron? He hoped not. Since she didn't want to share he decided not to ask again. Instead he asked how she liked the band. She told him that classical music was better. They began to learn more about each other and discovered some common ground.

It was now two thirty in the morning. Filch had given up on getting all this cleaned and had gone to bed. No else was awake at this time of night, or should I say morning? Draco had gradually gotten closer to Hermione, emotionally and physically. Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest and was grateful for the thick layer of makeup that hid most of the scarlet blush on her cheeks. This is what she had been waiting for, nothing more. Just a year spent imagining herself and Draco just talking, alone. Although she had never thought alone would mean everyone else was asleep. They were now engulfed in a long conversation about werewolves and polyjuice potion. The conversation soon came to an end but neither wanted to go to sleep. Even at three in the morning both were wide awake.

Draco begun to stand up and Hermione was afraid he might leave and she would have to go to bed. Instead he held out his hand and asked her: "Can I have this dance?" Hermione was pleasantly surprised by this considering that a few seconds ago she thought he might leave. "I would love to." Now a huge smile stretched across both their faces. Draco took her hand and pulled her over to the dance floor. He took his wand out of his pocket and turned the music on. A slow waltz began to play, Hermione was surprised she didn't recognize the song. Draco held her by her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulder. They were both a good arms length apart but that didn't matter to either of them. They were both dancing, together. Once the song switched they had become more comfortable with each other and Draco pulled her closer to him. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Draco pushed back Hermione's hair and whispered into her ear: "Thank you for the dance." Hermione raised her head off his shoulder and thanked him as well.

She still wasn't sure if he felt the same towards her. Hermione acted on her impulses and asked him. "Draco. Do you like me?" Hermione began to ramble, "It doesn't matter if you don't. If you don't, thanks for being so nice to me. Not that I thought you." Draco cut her off. "Hermione, stop. I don't like you, I love you." Draco tipped his head slightly to the side and leant in towards Hermione. He pressed his soft, warm lips against hers. He gently raised his hands to her face and she did the same. Hermione felt the adrenaline racing throughout her body. The butterflies in her stomach were fighting to escape but were trapped. She was nervous but at the same time this was the most enjoyable feeling she had ever experienced. Then she felt Draco's hands on her cheeks. Only softly holding her. She didn't think it could get any better. Seconds felt like eternity. Then, Draco's tongue lightly grazed her lower lip and she opened her mouth slightly allowing him entrance. The soft kiss had become more passionate. Their tongues were now battling for dominance. Hermione's hands were running through Draco's soft blonde hair. They broke the embrace and breathed in some fresh air. Their foreheads were resting against each other's. Hermione lowered her hands from his hair and intertwined her fingers behind his back whilst her arms were resting on his shoulders. His warm minty breath was soft against her skin and made her shiver with pleasure. Their eyes exchanged a meaningful stare. Hermione's brown eyes looked into Draco's grey eyes. Draco seemed to want to tell her something and he quickly backed away from her and took her hands while dragging her towards the stairs. They sat down and Draco was still holding her hands. "I have a story to tell you. Since year two, I've wanted two things. I've never told anything about these but I told Santa. I wrote to him in this letter. The letter said this: For Christmas I want Hermione Granger and a rocket ship." Hermione smiled at this and told him: "I love you Draco and I only realized it last year but was too scared to tell you." This time it was Hermione who began leaning in for a kiss. This kiss was soft and gentle. It was meaningful. When they broke apart this time Draco pulled her into a long hug.

"Hey, Draco."

"What is it Hermione?"

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I suppose so. But we'll have to start going on dates. Does that bother you?"

"Since I get to spend more time with you of course it doesn't."

It was three and they were both quite tired by now. After saying their "Goodnight's" they went on their separate ways. Draco made his way to the dungeons and Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.

The next morning when Hermione woke up she found a note by her bedside table. It said:

"Dear Santa, I want:

Hermione Granger

A rocket ship.

P.S. Thanks for giving me Hermione Granger.

Draco"


End file.
